Secret Night
by Callie Marie Ruiz
Summary: Lunaris was a happy typical 14 old girl. Now Both Bella and Jacob are dead and she must face her Father who is vampire while trying to not get herself or anyone else she loves killed. Now she will have risk everytihing to have a life.Can she do it?


Secret Night

By: Alicia Ruiz

Preface

Hello my name is Maria Black and this is my story. I was born in a world of werewolves. I always thought that I was different. MY father's name is Jacob Black and he was married to my mother Bella. Now my mom died when I was very young. MY father won't tell me how. My father for some reason is very over protective. But what do I know. Well this is the story of my life and how one thing changed it forever.

Chapter 1

It is a bright and sunny typical summer day in Canada. I woke again with nothing to do but go with my dad to his job which is really boring. But it is better than staying at home. The day starts out like any other. My dad get's the report on what's going on in the other packs around us. If there is something interesting he'll go and check it out. But there isn't. Yes!

"Well what should we do today," he asks me in his cheery voice to lighten up the day, "We could go and try to do some fishing. Or how about seeing a movie."

"Dad we go fishing all the time and there aren't any good movies out. Can't we go camping or something out of the country? Why don't we plan a vacation to those friends mom has in Washington." I asked in hope that we do something fun.

"Now you know why we can't go on a vacation now. My job requires me to be here."

"Isn't that why Seth is next in charge? So that you can go on vacations with your daughter."

"No he is there in case I die and you can't take over," I look at him with sad eyes this makes him give compromise," Tell you what when your 16 we'll go and see your mom's friends in Washington. Okay."

"But that's next year. Why not now?"

"Well your mom would have wanted you to see them next year," I tried my sad eyes again this time they worked," Alright you win if everything is peaceful between now and the end of this month we'll go a week after the end of the month. Deal."

I cave in," Deal" Besides that means I only have to wait three weeks. I really hope nothing serious comes up in the next two weeks.

Yes! I can't believe it. It's been almost a week and nothing bad has happened. But there is still one week left. I really hope that bloodsucker doesn't cause anymore problems. Wait did I just hear my dad. But that's not possible he's not in the house. Maybe I'm imagining things. I've been in the house to long. I better call one of my friends and see if they want to go hiking or something.

I decide to call my best friend JJ. After the first ring she answered." Hey JJ you want go and do something with me?"

"Sure what did you have in mind? Wait there is this awesome horror movie that's out."

"Well I was thinking about going for a hike in the nearby woods."

"Yeah that sounds fun let me ask my mom. Can I call you back?"

"Sure. I have to call my dad anyway and tell him."

"All right talk to you later. Bye." Just like that she hung up.

After she hung up I called my dad. I took me at least five calls until he answered.

"Maria what's going on?"

"Nothing I called to tell you I'm going on a hike with a friend to save you a lot of yelling."

"Alright but I want Seth to go with you," Oh great he's giving me a babysitter, "No I am not sending him to spy on you. He's going to be there for protection."

"Dad please I don't need protection. We're just going to be on the trial. Can't I go on a hike without supervision?"

"No. Have fun."

"Dad," He hung up on me not wanting to press the situation further. After I hung up the phone my friend called and I told her the bad news but she didn't mind. She was head over heels for Seth. So a hike with him almost, to her at least, was a dream come true.

It only took Seth at least ten minutes to get to the house. By the time JJ got to my house it was almost noon. And when she got here she looked liked she was going on a date. But we were finally on our way. Once we got on the trial I was about ready to hurl. Because JJ would not leave Seth's side and wouldn't stop complimenting him. The worst part is that he was doing the exact same thing. Finally I had to talk to her.

"Hey JJ I was out here once and I went off the trial and I found the most beautiful little clearing. I could show it to you that way you and Seth have some place to call your own."

She liked that idea," You have to show me"

"Alright but we have to get rid of Seth," She looked at me liked she was confused, "That way it can be a secret. Also you can surprise him when you decide to ask him out. You really should by the way I think he likes you to."

"All right just tell me what to do."

Chapter 2

"Hey that was an excellent plan,"JJ said to me," I would have never thought of faking of having to go to the bathroom and making a prank call telling him that he has to get back to work. How do fake your father's voice so well?"

Of course she would want to know that, "Well all I have to say is a lot of work." I replied imitating her voice at the end.

"Hey are we headed in the right direction?"

"Yep we should be getting there in about two minutes. You know I wonder why my dad wanted to send Seth with us."

"Maybe he offered to come. Besides what does it matter anyway?"

"Well it matters to me because I'm not the one head over heels for him. You know I think he sent him to spy on me to see if I'm taking a shine to any of the local boys. "

"Why would he do that?"

"Well he says that I'll never marry anyone until there is the perfect guy for me."

She laughed when I told her that," That's funny tell me the real reason."

"That is the real reason," I told her a bit sourly, "Every time when he thinks I like a guy he tells them to back off or something but it keeps them away. Why do you think no guys ask me out?"

"That's harsh. Hey are we almost there?"

"Yeah were here," I told her as I was gazing over the perfect little green meadow. I saw all the wild flowers that were in bloom. That's when I heard a low growling about 1/4 mile away. I looked at my friend to see if she heard it to. It only took me one look to tell that she didn't hear it. "Hey JJ did you by any-"Before I could finish my sentence we were surrounded by three huge cougars all of them growling, and liking their lips like they had just stumbled upon an all you can buffet. Hey I wonder if they run if it will make it funner. There it was again the voices I can't get rid of no matter where I am at.

"Back off you big, stupid, mangy cats!" I heard JJ yell at them with fear in her voice. What did she just call us? I heard the one in the middle say. Team let's get them in that corner where they can't run. Perfect just what I needed.

"JJ come here I have a plan," I whispered to her, "First when we get to that corner over there climb on my back and close your eyes," She looked at me funny," Look can you just do it if you want us to live."

Just like their plan was said they followed it perfect. And even though I hadn't planned it there was just a good enough distraction to make them look away. As soon as they looked behind them I shoot up the nearest tree with JJ on my back and started climbing from tree to tree with such speed we reached the end of the trail we were on in about two minutes which took us 20 minutes to walk. But as soon as we were there the cougars had caught up with us. I thought we were finished when from the corner of my eye I noticed a russet colored wolf run from the nearby trees. And in the second it took me to realize who it was Seth was behind me to see if JJ was okay paying no attention to me. About six seconds after Seth had gotten there I heard the crying of the three cougars running away from us.

But I knew with the saving there was going to be yelling. Soon my dad came back from the woods dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with an expression that would have scared any other person that didn't live in the same house with him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! GOING OFF INTO THE WOODS WOITH OUT PROTECTION!" He yelled at me. Before he continued he made sure he calmed down, "Why do you think I sent Seth with you? Not so that you can chase him off and think you can do whatever you want. Why did you leave him?"

I waited thinking there was more but he didn't continue. As not give away mine and JJ's secret I turned around to see if they were still there. They weren't so I answered his question truthfully knowing he would get the truth form JJ later,"Aliright I wanted to show JJ this meadow I found a couple weeks ago. So we had to get rid of Seth since she wanted it to be a secret place for them since both are on the verge of asking the other one out."

He just stood there looking at me like he was confused or something. Finally I decided it just wasn't going to sink in. So I decided instead of wasting time explaining it to him I just told him, "It's a girl thing dad you wouldn't understand." After that he went back to his point now I regret stalling explaining because by the time I was done he would have forgotten. Oh great more yelling but why is it that he's saying everything twice.

Chapter 3

I sat down at the end of the bed with nothing to do since I got grounded for 3 weeks. No friends and going anywhere except for summer school. I'm still wondering how he got me into summer school. I mean it's so late in the season. Well maybe I should talk to her about two things. After I heard that I got so worried with fear I laid down making it seem like I've been asleep the entire time he was home. I estimated about two minutes for him to get up to my room, since he hesitated going up the stairs.

Thump, thump, there was that menacing knocking."Hey can I come in?" He said through the door I didn't respond trying to create the sleep elusion," Alright I'm coming in." I heard him open the door and sigh when he thought I was sleeping," Hey can you wake up I need to talk with you." He told me shacking me awake. When I still didn't get up he shook me harder.

Before he could take out my back I groggily said,"Alright I'm up. What is it that you want?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about two things but before I go into the first one I wanted to tell I'm taking you out of summer school and making your grounding only for a week and a half," Yes that only means one week left," But on one condition."

"Dad I'll go with any condition you give me."

"Alright your conditions are if I send someone with you for protection don't chase them off. Okay," I nodded in response, "The next one is that you tell me if there are any changes at all whether they are mental or physical. Also I want you to at least to pretend to listen to my second speech."

"Alright dad," Maybe I should tell him about how I can hear peoples' minds every now and then and how every day I get better and better at it with me knowing it, _Well I better make sure I have everything together for the talk._ Well I better tell him now before that," Hey dad now that you mention about changes well there's something I have to tell you. Okay the day I went for that hike with JJ I think I read your mind," He looked at me with that confused face again," Well even if you don't believe me I'm still telling you. But see it's not just you now I can hear anyone I want if I think about them. Like when I was with JJ the other day, when she picked me up from summer school, I heard her recite over and over how great a guy Seth is. Don't ask."

"Well I'm glad you told me that because it is about that time when you should know the truth. Don't worry I'll tell you when we get to Washington. Now for the talk."

"Dad please no why would you even need to tell me all that stuff if none of the guys within 25 miles of this place won't talk to me."

"You know your right we just saved a lot of time I'll tell you this stuff later when you get a boyfriend."

"Alright well I'm going to head off to bed."

"Good night. I guess I'll just make a quick phone call and head off to bed myself."

I wonder who he's calling. Maybe I'll listen in. _Hello who is this_, I heard a bright cherry voice tell my dad, _Hey Alice it's me Jacob. I need to tell you something of her development she just told me that she can read minds a little. Just like him what do I do?_ Wait what does he mean by just like him. I concentrated a little harder, _Well how 'bout I get back to you because you know him he'll listen in and find out_. I heard the cherry voice which I guess was this Alice person; _He's coming over have to go. Bye_. After that there was just silence so I decided leave it all behind me. But still so many questions where unanswered. Who was Alice? And why were they not telling me any of this. But the one question that kept me up for most of the night was who was him and what did he have anything to do with me?

The next morning I woke up tired from tossing and turning all night.

Chapter 4

I went down to breakfast like I normally did. But very differently there was my dad at the stove cooking eggs and bacon, about the only 2 things he could actually make without burning anything.

"Morning sunshine the Earth says hello," Oh great talking to me like a five year old.

"Dad I'm not five years old, and besides what's with the cherry mood and breakfast. Did someone get a girlfriend?"

"No can't a dad just make his daughter breakfast instead of having her fend for herself."

"Well I guess that's okay"

He put my plate down on the table in front of me. I was about to get up to get a glass of orange juice. When I guess I was imaging it a glass came out of the cabinet on its own. Next thing I knew there was the orange juice next to it. I walked over to make sure it was real and not a dream. Sure enough it was real.

"Hey what's the matter?" my dad's voice brought me back to reality, "you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Um… I thought I saw that glass come out of the cabinet and the O.J. appear next to it. But I guess it was just my imagination."

"Okay. Say how bout we go and see a movie or something,"Mabye I can call Alice while I'm there and tell her about this.

There were those stupid voices and that Alice person again. WHO WAS SHE? "Sure why not" I replied calmly as to not let my anger show. I guess I took my short temper from my Dad. My mom was stubborn just like me, which gave me the power to keep an argument going.

When we finished are Bacon and eggs we headed off to the local theater. It was just another cloudy sunless day in Canada. We were in the car heading off to the local theatre we decided to see Into the Wild. I heard about it to me it didn't look that good but my Dad really wanted to see it. We bought our tickets and went inside. When we found our seats my dad said he had to make a call. I concentrated hard so I could eavesdrop on the call.

_Hey Jake what's up now?_

_Hey Alice I wanted to talk to Carlise._

_Okay hold on a sec._

_Wiat I also wanted to talk to you _

_Shoot_

_Okay now I think she's getting suspicious about our situation. And we're going to be there in a couple days so is he still the way he was the last that I heard of him._

_Who do you mean?_

_Alice I'm talking about Edward_

_I know I'm just messing with you. Well you also called to tell me she's developed 2 new powers. That's very different having 3 other powers besides what a regular one has._

_I know that's why I want to talk to Carlise._

_Tell me what else she has_

_Um, well she has the ability to transfer thoughts which I don't think she knows about, I do now, and she has um that power to move things with her mind_

_Telekinesis_

_Yeah that. So that makes me worried about what could happen to her if we expose her to that world. Look I'll call him later and can you promise me something_

_Sure anything and I'll give you Carlise's number before you hang up_

_Okay if I bring her there she's going to have to stay with you guys so promise me that you will protect her from the Voltri and anyone else that would keep her for her powers_

_Don't worry I will now here's his number_

I went out of it after that. I had a couple questions answered but there were now at least 20 new ones. But I had to compose my face before my dad came back. The previews had just started when he came back. I think he wanted to tell me something but he knew he would've been shushed if he spoke. The movie was actually better than I expected. When we came out of the theatre it was raining. So we raced to the car. On the way home I could feel the anxiety from my dad. So I decided to start talking to break the silence.

"Hey dad I just can't wait to go to Washington it's going to be so much fun because this is the first trip we had in years where it was out of state and it was just you and me."

He turned to me smiling that smile that must have won my mother over. Every time I see that smile it makes me love him even more then I did already. Well I know that sounds weird but it's true like he's not supposed to be my dad at all. "Oh well speaking about that," Again his voice got me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Wait let me guess are we going to go sooner."

"That's correct that and that I should let you know that you're going to do more than sightseeing."

"What do you mean," The worry in my voice clear as day.

"Well let's just say that there are some people that are more than just family friends."

Chapter 5

Well I didn't get to ask my dad all the questions I wanted answered. Every time I brought up about my differences he would swerve away from it by asking another one. So that took me nowhere. I got two steps forward just to go five steps back. I was packing my bag for the trip when the phone rang. I answered it and it was Seth.

"Hey Seth. What's up?" Noticing I sounded like my dad. I was about to tell him but he just started talking with such a panic.

"Jacob, the red haired vampire is back and has at least 20 other newborns with her. We can stall her but you need to get over here right away. Oh and the sky by the way."

"Seth calm down let me get my dad on the phone." There was silence from him finding out that he was talking to me,"Oh by the way Seth vampires don't exist."

I put the phone down and went to get my dad. I found him in the kitchen eating the leftovers from the fridge. When I told him what Seth said he was out the door and yelled at me to go and tell Seth he was on his way. I told him and hung up the phone. I soon decided to go and follow him and see what all the fuss was. I put on my favorite pair of jeans and was out the door.

It only took me about 15 minutes to get to where the pack was. I decided to hide in the tree. I looked down and I saw I was proved wrong every one of the people were like what I was told in legends as a kid. Of course I couldn't tell if their skin sparkled in the sunlight, I hated that about them because they could blind you, or if their skin was cold. But they definitely were the cold ones. I thought about jumping in there and helping but it seemed that they were winning so I stayed where I was. I counted how many were left and I got 10 left. With six werewolves it was a piece of cake. I then had found my dad fighting with a redhead. The rest of the pack had only two more left and they were fast little suckers. I went back to my dad and it didn't seem that he was winning at all. I was about to go in there and distract her when I saw her starting to rip my father to shreds. I turned away because I couldn't see all the blood. When I looked again she had pushed him off the cliff.

"Don't think you can hide your precious Lunaris forever because I will find her even if I have to kill everyone you and she ever loved." That's what I heard her say as my dad was falling to his death.

Next I saw was her leaving and calling the other 2 that were left no doubt she'll be back with more. The other werewolves were cleaning up all the ashes in the field. I jumped off the edge of a cliff on to a ledge. From there I saw my father nearly dead. Even thought I knew he could heal fast this was one injury he wasn't going to heal from.

"Dad," It was hard to speak without bursting into tears," It's okay let me go and get Seth and the others."

I was about to go back because there was still a slim chance that he was going to make it. "Wait come down here I need to talk to you."

I jumped of the ledge I was on; it wasn't that far from where he was. I ran to his side and kneeled down so he wouldn't have to waste whatever energy he had left just so I could hear him. Before I could ask him what he wanted to tell me he handed me three envelopes. One was small and another said to read as soon as I got home, and the last was thicker than the others.

"Read the 2nd one when you get to the house," it was a good thing I was right by him because his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Is there anything else I could do for you?" the tears no longer hidden streaming down my face.

"Yes, if I tell you a very important secret you have to promise to not stay here long and to go straight home and read that letter."

"I promise"

"Okay. Maria I'm not your real father. There's no hope for me. Here take this and go home right away. You promised." And with the handing of a small red cell phone he was gone. His black eyes glazed over. Normally I would have sat there and cried but I promised him I would go home as soon as he was done talking to me.

Chapter 6

When I got back to the house I opened up the 2nd envelope. In it were a small note and a list of things to do. The note was short and simple.

Dear Maria,

You are reading this because you mom and I have now paid the highest price of keeping you safe. We no longer can so you will now be protected by your real father. Follow the directions below carefully:

1. Pack all things that are of value to you and whatever clothes you can pack in the 3 suitcases in your closet.

2. Take the car and drive to a motel that is close to the airport. There is a fake license for you in the small envelope and $1000 cash for the motel.

3. When you get to the airport the next morning call Alice (the number is saved in the phone already) and tell her to meet you at the gate you will be getting off in Seattle.

P.S. Go on the plane time we were going to get on for our trip. Alice will explain everything.

I went to go and pack. I found the suit cases and just put any clothes in the first 2. In the last one I put my small library of books, the dress I had made for homecoming for 10th grade, and my mother's trinkets, jewelry, and wedding dress. Any small things I put in a backpack along with a change of clothes. I knew I didn't have much time so I quickly changed out of my blood stained jeans knowing I did not need any of the memories from today, and then put on a white tank top seeing as that would look better then the flannel shirt I had on, and switched my high heels for my dull gold converse.

I grabbed $20 so as I can buy myself dinner and lunch. I figured I could use any money I had left over from the motel for breakfast. I threw my bags in the trunk of Rabbit which my dad had kept since high school. I started the car and started to drive away from the house. Although it took me 10 minutes to get used to driving the car I was finally on the road. It was nearly 11o'clock at night before I found a motel 10mi away from the airport. I got a room and went to bed as soon as I got in the room. The next morning I got up 2hrs before the wakeup call because of the memories from yesterday afternoon. I got ready and headed down to the lobby to pick up a quick breakfast and then went back to my room to relax before I had to leave.

I left the hotel an hour before the plane was schualded to leave. It only took me 15min to get there. I went through check-in and security without a problem. I sat down in front of the gate and waited it was still going to be another 20min before the plane came and boarded people. I pulled out the note with my dad's instructions I had done everything else except for calling Alice. I decided to go and call her from a magazine store not only to not look suspicious but I also needed something to read on the plane. I looked in the contact list and this Alice person was the only one on there. I hit call and before it even had the chance to ring once a cherry voice greeted me.

"Hi is this Alice," I asked wondering if she really knew my well not father.

"Yes, is this Jacobs daughter?" She replied.

"He's not my dad okay. I was just told to call you as soon as I was at the airport and to tell you to meet me at the gates in Seattle. Look I have to go my plane leaves at 10am and I'm wearing a red rose shirt with blue jeans and dull gold converse." I didn't mean to be that rude my short temper just got the better of me.

"Okay let me see if I got this, you're on the plane that leaves Canada at 10am and you are wearing a red rose shirt with blue jeans and dull gold converse."

"Yeah that's correct"

"Alright see you in hour or so."

Chapter 7

I got a magazine and just barely made back in time to get on the plane. It was the longest most boring hour long flight I have ever been on. I didn't know what Alice looked liked but I think that my one of my mom's friends was named Alice so I would go with that description. The last 10min of the flight I spent trying to remember some of the vague descriptions from her adventures in Forks. I guess I had fallen asleep for a bit because the person next to me was shaking me awake telling me that we were landing.

This was it the anxiety that I felt when they closed the doors to the plane came rushing back to the surface. I knew I couldn't run now I would just be showing how much of a coward I was about meeting new people. I shouldn't be so afraid of this one person. She sounded nice so what was it that was freaking me out so badly. Finally it hit me like I was punched in the stomach really hard. I wasn't afraid of her I was afraid of meeting my real dad for the first time in my life. He could be some alcoholic who would abuse me. Maybe that's why my mom left him to be with Jacob. What was I thinking I should know better than to jump to conclusions.

I decided to stall a bit before I got off the plane. I was almost to the terminal so I looked into the nearest mirror to make sure my face didn't give away any of my emotions. Another bad habit I got from my mom. I was surprised to see that the gate wasn't that busy. Almost everyone had left. I started skimming the remaining people to try to find Alice.

I was about to give up and sit down on one of the many blue leather seats. When a cold hand touched my shoulder. I quickly got up to face my opponent ready if they wanted to attack. But when I got up and turned around I saw a girl no taller than me. With short, black, spiky hair and beautiful golden eyes that took the breath out of me. I had then remembered why I had gotten up. I glared at the mystery girl trying my best to look tough.

"Hi, I'm Alice," She said to me. All the pieces fit together she almost looked the way my mother had described." Are you Jacob's not daughter?"

"Yes," I replied with suspicion loud and clear in my voice.

"Oh good I was thinking that you weren't going to show up. Is that all you brought?" Alice asked looking at my beat up blue backpack.

"No, I have 3 other suitcases that I checked in."

"Oh well we better hurry and get those then."

Faster then I could've gotten my backpack myself Alice already had it over her shoulder and was starting to walk to the baggage claim area. There were only a couple of bags left on the carousel and a couple more coming down. It wasn't that hard to find mine. All 3 were a very bright orange. We got them and headed for her car.

I was surprised that her car, a shiny yellow Porsche, was the only car there that looked expensive. Even though I shouldn't have cared that much I did have a hope that maybe my dad was rich. Well I wouldn't say that I was poor but seeing that car made me believe that I was. We put the bags in the trunk. Well everyone except the last one. I didn't want to risk putting it in the trunk afraid that if we stopped any where some would steal it. So I put it in the back seat of the car, not that I would call it that it was so small. She drove with such speed and accuracy that I felt like I was on a roller coaster. We had passed a speedometer so fast that I only got to see that we were driving a 120mp/h.

"Can you please slow down I don't want to get in a car accident?" I asked hoping she would. I had a fear of going fast, especially in cars, because I had assumed that was how my mom died.

"Don't worry we won't. But if it makes you feel better then sure."

I saw that she only slowed down to about 90mi an hour. "Can you please go the speed limit? I have a fear of going fast in a car because I think that's how my mom died." I said the words so fast that I thought she didn't hear me. But soon enough it sank in what I said. I just said my biggest fear to some woman I barely knew.

"Okay will do." She muttered something else but I think it sounded like I hate going so slow. "So your mom died huh?"

"Yeah, but I was really little so I don't remember her that much."

"Does that suitcase in the back have some of her things in it?"

"Well all that's left. We had to sell a few things either that or she left them at her old boyfriend's house."

"Oh I see. Well enough of me talking do you have anything to ask me?"

"Um yeah in this note my- I mean Jacob gave to me before he died said that you would explain everything. That and he gave me this envelope." I said to her showing the note and the thick envelope I had kept inside my pocket.

"Oh that well first read the envelope first and then I'll tell you all you need to know."

I did as she asked and opened up the envelope. I looked at the first piece of paper and it was a letter from my mom.

_Dear Lunaris,_

_ I know when you read this Jacob would have changed your name. It is with my deepest sorrow that I cannot be there to tell you the truth. But I will say it anyway. Jacob's not your real father. I am your real mother. Your dad would have been thrilled to have known you existed. But I had to run away from him to keep you safe. Only 4 people know who you really are and they will help you go through this hard time. Alice, Carlise, Jacob, and me. I did not die in any typical way even though I know that is what you have been thinking all these years. I was killed by a Vampire. A ravenous one at that. I went in front of you to stop her from draining the life out of you. I was lucky enough that I had Jacob there to take you in as his own. Again I am sorry you had to wait all these years to find out about this know. Just always remember that I love you, miss you and am very sorry._

_You loving mother,_

_Bella Cullen_

I sat there stunned that my mother would write that letter. I would have cried but a little voice in the back of my mind told me to be strong and that I could cry later. The next piece of paper was a will and all it said that my mother had left everything to me. And the same with the next paper only it was from Jacob. I turned to Alice as a sign that I was done reading everything.

"Well I guess they thought it was time for you to know the truth. Of course why they decided to wait till the very last minute I just don't know."

"I have to agree with you on that. So you said you would tell me everything you know after I read the items in here."

"Well, your mother married my brother Edward. They came back from their honeymoon and she confided in me about you knowing I would know eventually. I promised not to tell Edward anything since I was able to see that you would be in great danger if you had stayed with us. She went to Carlise for a confirmation. Once she had that she ran away. She knew she had to hide for a day or two somewhere Edward couldn't go. That's were Jacob comes in. He took her in and hid you both in Canada with some of his relatives. I was actually intrigued when I was able to see Bella so clearly. Whenever I was around there I would see how she was doing. I also noticed that it just seemed like any human pregnancy."

"Jacob had come over to visit your mother and there you were only a couple of days old. You know how werewolf imprinting works right?"

"Yeah my best friend has been imprinted on by Seth."

"Well this might sound a little weird but Jacob imprinted on you. That is why you mother decided to live with him because she knew he would be able to protect you if anything happened to her."

Chapter 8

I sat there stunned it did explain the weird feelings I got for Jacob when he didn't seem like my dad. But I do now know that my dad sounds a bit like a cool guy. She didn't say much about him.

"So what about my dad why didn't she tell him about me?"

"Well like I said before to protect you not only that she was scared. She was worried that they would try to get rid of you."

"Get rid of me as in abortion."

"Well something like that"

"Why was he something dangerous like the cold ones?"

"Yes we all are even you."

That caught me off guard I couldn't be a cold one. I had none of the attributes. Well maybe it was possible that I was a dhampir. Considering that my mom was human. That was a very good possibility. Okay I could live with that but I still needed to know if my dad would hurt me still.

"Hey Alice when I see my dad will he still try to hurt me?"

"I don't think so. He might be a bit hurt considering that you look so much like Bella. But you also look like Edward to."

"How I mean I've never had a picture of him and vague description is that he has bronze hair and has gold eyes and is very pale and beautiful."

"Well you do have his temper and you do have some of his features."

"Are we going to see him today?"

"Well not today but tomorrow we will."

The rest of the ride was silent. Apparently the family lived in Forks Washington. It took us another 20min to get to the house, which was way out in the woods. We pulled up to a humungus house that looked like it was meant for L.A. or something. We put my bags in a room that was the size of mine and Jacob's room put together. She left me alone and told me that lunch would be brought up to me if I wished. I decided that there was nothing better to do then to get the sleep that I lost from last night. I woke up to those stupid voices invading my dreams now. I got up but I soon realized I wasn't asleep at all I was merely day dreaming.

I walked closer to the door and the voices grew louder. It sounded like they were arguing. I slowly opened up the door and snuck down the stairs as quietly as I could. I looked down from the railing that was there. I was close enough to hear Alice's thoughts.

_How could you bring her here?_

_What were thinking?_

_Are you sure she's Edward's daughter_

I normally would have thought that Alice would have been a quiet person in an argument. But again I was wrong.

"Look she is okay she looks like him a bit and she has his power and more. Maybe even stronger then the Voltri. Okay that was exaggerating but I think just her mind reading is stronger than Edward."

Then a blonde haired girl spoke up. She was a very beautiful person. I think prettier then the world record holder. "Look Alice we can't risk having a human with us she could give us away and I am not moving."Besides I'm almost done with high school and I like being the prettiest in the town. Oh joy I might be living with a snob who can't stop thinking about herself.  
"Well Rosalie she's with us and there is nowhere else for her to go. Because both Jacob and Bella are dead. She won't give us away she just wants to find out more about herself and spend time with the dad she didn't know about."

"Fine but she better stay out of my way."

"Esme what do you think?" Alice asked the other, but darker, blonde.

"Well I think it's lovely and I think I speak for Emmet and Jasper when I say that it might be good to see life in Edward's eyes."

"Well now that we've got that settled I'm going to go and get her."

She turned toward the stairs. When I realized she thought that I was in my room I quickly but quietly got up and head toward my room. But I guess my foot had gotten caught in the railing because next thing I knew I was on the floor and a glass vase had fallen off the table that was next to me. I then felt the heat in my cheeks rising of embarrassment. It then turned to anger as I heard everyone laughing at me.

Chapter 9

I had gotten out and I think I heard Blondie say,"Oh yeah that is definitely Bella's daughter." I really felt like punching her in the face at that moment but I knew that if I wanted her to accept me I would have to avoid punching her. Besides I could do that to my dad when I saw him if he hit me. So I just put the incident behind me and concentrated on getting my foot out. With me having bare feet I was afraid to walk until they got the glass cleaned up.

It didn't take long to clean it up. So when they finished I started stalking off to my room. But a cold and small arm grabbed me and started pulling towards the living room. I tried with my might to go the other way but my trying was actually failures. I let Alice drag me down to my 'new family'. She then sat me down on the couch and started to tell me everyone's names.

I had learned that the big dark haired guy was named Emmett. The Blonde Barbie was named Rosalie and she and Emmett were together. Jasper the younger blonde was with Alice. And that Carlise and Esme were together and they were like the mom and dad of the family. Edward was away hunting and would be back around noon the next day. After that the rest of the day was a blur from the anxiety of meeting my father.

The next morning was a mess. I but on my nicest pairs of jeans and found a really cute shirt for it and when I came down for breakfast Alice told me that I would have to change in to a dress. I had some but they were mostly for the holidays and my other one was for homecoming. So I lied and told her that this was all I had if she wanted nice. I was about to go outside and eat out there but she came down with a light pink rose dress that was meant for a dance instead of meeting your father for the first time.

"Alice come on please I would look more like my mom if wore this."

"Okay I guess you're going to be very stubborn like your mom. So you can wear jeans."

I sat outside waiting for some car to come and pull up in the driveway. I then heard a car coming and it was coming pretty fast. I immediately got scared and ran inside the house thinking that would be better to greet someone you were meeting for the first time. I sat on the couch and just as I did the rest of the family came in front of me as if trying to hide me. I could now hear the soft but depressed steps of someone coming up the stairs. I felt my heart pace quicken along with my breathing. Esme turned to face me with a look that said 'calm down it'll be fine'. The door opened and I heard the most beautiful voice.

"What's going on here?" I heard the voice ask. I was a bit upset that I couldn't see the person's face.

"Edward we have to show you something, well rather someone. But before we show you, you have to promise not to freak out."

"Okay I promise. Now show me."

Alice started to move away and when she did everyone else did to. I finally saw the man that was my dad. He was gorgeous that I couldn't believe I was related to him. But I soon realized that I was exposed and there was nothing I could do.

"Who are you?"

"Edward she's-"

"No I want her to answer me."

"I'm Maria Black. I'm your daughter and Bella's. She, I guess, originally named me Lunaris."

Just as I had feared he came at me like he wanted to kill me. I knew that the best I could do to protect myself was to put my hands over my face and just wish that he was pulled away. I didn't look up until I heard a big crash. When I did I saw Edward pined to the wall in mid air. Then everyone turned to look at me. I was just as dumb struck as them.

"Get me down from here whoever you are."

"Why I don't know how to get you down I didn't put you up there."

"Yes you did when you wanted me to be pulled away you did it yourself by using telekinesis. So get me down."

"No why should I?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Okay," it was a good thing my lying had gotten better. Because instead of bringing him down was going to have fun with my newly learned ability. Slowly I brought him down from the wall. He was about a foot away from the ground when I shoot him in the air to the ceiling. Knowing that he didn't really do anything to me yet I decided to let him down. But if he did come at me again I would bang him angaist the trees outside.

"Alright I don't know who you are and why you're here but you are not my daughter."

"Yes I am don't you see I look sort of like you and act like you. But you know what I just think that you're still upset that my mom left you just to keep me safe from you."

I guess I got him where it hurt the most. He finally calmed down enough that we were able to talk reasonably. He took a look at Alice as a sign of conformation. His eyes filled with a sadness that no one could describe or understand except me. It was a sadness that was for the loss of my mother. It was quiet like that for awhile everyone holding their breath and showing him that I really was his daughter just by the day's events yesterday.

Chapter 10

"Well then I guess you have to go to school" My dad finally said.

"Dad its summer school doesn't start again till the fall."

"I don't care your going and that's that."

"Please I already had to go to summer school for a week and it was so boring. It's filled with kids who failed and still don't care about school."

"Like I said I don't care you're going. And since I dropped out of school you'll be my daughter but you have to act like were human. So that means no school on sunny days."

"Why I don't sparkle or anything. As for keeping your secret and acting like you're human is no problem you know keeping the werewolf secret."

"Okay well get a school bag together for tomorrow. And you can't go because it would seem weird that the rest of us are gone and you aren't. Now go."

"But dad I don't have any bags for school I left them at my home in Canada and I don't have any notebooks, pencils, pens, a caculater, book covers, and all the other things I need." I smiled thinking I finally won this fight since I normally did.

"Why do have to make things so difficult. Just go to bed and we'll see what we can do tomorrow. Okay?"

I had so won. I nodded my head in agreement gave him a hug good night. It felt a little wired, being as Jacob's hugs were very hot, my dad's were very cold. I headed to my room changed for bed and went into the blackness of sleep. My dream was not as vivid as it was the other night but I still relived the horrors of that day.

I was woken up out of my dream by a startling alarm. When I was fully awake I then realized it was heavy metal playing so loud that I couldn't hear any of the thoughts that were both mine and other people. I turned it off and slowly got out of bed and headed to the aroma which I think was some sort of food. When I got to the end of the stairs I saw a buffet of food. There was enough to feed 5 people and it was all for me.

"Who made the food?" I said realizing later that I was thinking out loud.

"What was that dear? If you were wondering about the food your dad made it." Esme said in that motherly voice that I was deprived of hearing for most of my life.

"Really he made it all for me. I don't think I ate that much in a day back in Canada."

"Well he didn't know what sort of food you liked so he made some of Bella's favorites. But for a lunch what do you like to eat?"

"Well for breakfast everything on the table. Lunch I'll eat anything except for lamb and anything with curry because I'm allergic to those two things. Dinner pretty much the same thing as lunch. But can you please tell him that I don't need all this food and that it doesn't have to be prepared all fancy like."

"Will do. Here have a plate and dig in."

I grabbed the nearest plate I saw and piled on all of the breakfast desserts. I sat there eating savoring each bite thinking that this was all a dream and it would be gone the minute I was woken up. Alice came and ruined my day-dreaming when she gasped at the site of my hair and the things I was wearing. I had just finished the last of my cinnamon roll when she ran me upstairs to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror for about 40min until she said that I could go and put some real clothes on. It wasn't till I looked into the mirror in my room that I realized that she had made me look like an exact copy of my mom. I had slipped on a pair of my jeans, just to upset Alice, and dark blue shirt that was nice but was also my mom's when she was 17. Being as I got just as tall as her I was able to fit into all of her old clothes.

Again I reached the end of the stairs and yet again there was another surprise for me. My dad was standing next to a full rust colored backpack. I guess my thinking of winning the argument last night was just a dream. He gestured for me to take the bag and follow him outside. Along with the backpack I was also handed a brown paper bag that said 'Lunaris' Lunch'. I went out the door to see a shiny, silver Volvo. If I was going to drive to summer school in that he was dead wrong. If he made me I would just crash it so I wouldn't have to. But it was even worse he opened the door to the passenger's side.

It was a very short but quiet ride. We arrived at the school at about the same time every other kid that was attending summer school. I quickly got out of the car and barely said good bye. I was almost to the doors when I realized I had forgotten my lunch I turned around hoping he had already left. But to my disappointment he was sitting there holding my lunch out of the window smiling a crooked smile that would have won any girl over. I walked over there and grabbed my lunch as quickly as I could.

"Wait," he said as I started to turn back to the school," Would it kill you if you if you could at least say goodbye to me nicer?"

"Fine. Bye Edward. I'll see you later dad." I guess I said it a bit too loud because here came a woman with very curly red hair and her daughter, I believed, who had shoulder length brown hair and wore glasses.

"Edward? Edward Cullen? Is that really you?" the curly haired woman asked him.

He shot me a glare and replied to her," Yes Jessica it's me. How has your life been?"

"Oh it's been wonderful. Yeah this is my daughter Maddie and who are you?" she said getting a bit too close to my face when she questioned me. Thankfully my dad answered.

"Oh this is my daughter, Lunaris, and if you are wondering about Bella she died when Lunaris was only about 4 years old."

"Maddie go off to class. How did she die? Was it after you guys left because her dad died a couple months after you left? Heart attack if you're wondering."

"Yeah she died in a car accident Lunaris was in the car to but Bella put herself in front of our daughter so she could be saved. Oh Lunaris you should go to the front office to find out about your class."

As I turned around I heard Jessica's thoughts _Well no wonder she died in a car accident what with the way that family drives._ I got out of it soon enough when I entered in the office there was a small white haired woman behind the counter. She looked up from what she was doing and handed me a map and a class schedule. I headed down to my first class, Spanish. I think I slept with my eyes open the whole class I was so ahead with this class. The rest were all classes I was ahead of. Lunch finally came and I then saw why I had a packed lunch. I could barley recognize the food. I looked for an empty table I figured the best way to be anti-social was to sit at the table with Maddie.

"Hi are you Lunaris?"

"Yes I meet you this morning. My dad, sad to say, is Edward."

"Oh yeah well I'm Maddie but you knew that. Hey what class do you have after lunch?"

I looked down at my schedule,"Um...I have Algebra you?"

"Same here so what are you doing here I don't believe you failed, you don't look like that kind of person. I didn't but my mom thinks I should go anyway so I can better myself."

"I um same reason I guess. But I really don't need to be here I am so ahead of all these classes. Especially Algebra I was in Algebra 2 in Canada."

"Cool were you over by Alaska. I always wanted to go there hey can I come by your house tomorrow after school my mom has to work late and I don't want to stay home all alone"

"Sure why don't you call me later on today. Okay?"

"Okay" That was the end of our conversation. I ended up giving most of my lunch to Maddie seeing as she liked it better than I did. I only ate the apple because I wasn't that hungry. I saved the rest for later but Maddie mooched the rest of it. The rest of the day was the first of many that I would spend day dreaming of my home in Canada.

Chapter 11

I was happy to go home but I wasn't exactly thrilled about asking my dad about my friend staying over for the afternoon. I was glad summer school didn't give you homework. I went up to my room to read when I was called down for more questions I would have short answers for. When I got to the balcony they all seemed to have a look of surprise. I would have read their minds but I didn't want to ruin their fun.

"Okay somebody please tell me what's going on. I'm totally clueless."

"Well we just wanted to do something to officially welcome you into the family. So we all came together and each got you something." Esme said handing me a long small rectangle box. I opened it up and in it was a gold charm bracelet with two charms on it, a diamond heart and a wooden wolf that to me looked like Jacob. I thanked her and she told me, "This was going to be given to you anyway it was your mom's"

Up next was Rosalie I wasn't that shocked because she was really a good person. She handed me a pink IPod I looked at the music and it was filled with a lot of my favorite songs in it already. Emmet gave me speakers for it and Jasper gave me a laptop for my room. Alice no surprise gave me a couple of new outfits. Carlise gave me set of some new books. Finally it was my dad's turn. He gave me a pair of car keys. I looked up giving him a confused expression. He gave a sly smile and led me outside. There in the drive way was a bark blue Chevy truck. For the first time in years I hugged my dad with pure love and appreciation.

I was about to thank him when Alice looked like she had a super bad headache. I saw that her vision was all black and apparently this hadn't happened in a long time. She tried to speak but whatever it was that she saw was coming from the north. Everyone went on the defensive. I was about to go to but I soon recognized the mind.

Chapter 12

"Seth!?" That's when I saw the gray fur. My dad gave me a sideways glance as if he was doubting me. I broke away from the group to go and meet him. He was alone and in wolf form. But from the way his mind was running it didn't sound too good."Seth calm down and tell me what's wrong."

The red head vampire was heading this way and I had to make sure that she came nowhere near you. She made more of those newborns and they already killed 2 wolf pack members.

"What no she can't come here there was no trial that I left." I started crying of the memories.

"Wait what is going on Edward tell us." Emmet yelled by not being informed.

"It's Victoria she's coming for Lunaris for some reason. She was in battle and lost most of her army of newborns. She has more and was on her way here." He looked enraged to know that the one that killed Bella is coming to kill his only daughter, "Thanks for the warning Seth I think you should go back and come up with plans to keep her there."

Seth nodded his head and started to walk away. But there was still something bothering him. "Seth what else is wrong?" I said hoping he would tell.

Its JJ she's been turned into one and I told her what happened to you before she became one. That's why I came here.

"Thank you Seth and I am so sorry. If there is a battle make sure your feelings don't get in the way of what you have to do." I would have started crying but I knew that if she was like the others that I saw there would be no hope for her. I looked back and Seth was already heading back. I went inside and gathered my thing my mind still spinning over what Seth told me.

My dad came up behind me and hugged me telling me he was sorry for me. He helped get my stuff up to my room. I knew now that I had to talk to someone about other then my family about. I decided to call Maddie and tell her that she could come over to my house and spend the night since I really needed to talk to her.

The school day was the same as yesterday only this time I drove myself to school. I could have ditched they didn't take roll that well they just put everyone down as here. But I promised Maddie I would drive her to my house. It was lunch time and I had to tell her about my friend. But the entire time she was talking about something else and was so happy that she had a friend again. So I couldn't bring her down. It was math when I was jolted out of my thinking by a folded piece of paper. I opened it up quickly as not to alert the teacher.

_What's the matter it seemed that you weren't listening to anything that I said at lunch?_ _Well I just got some really bad news yesterday that's all_ _Oh well you should tell me what's going I would understand_

_Can I tell you later it's hard to write down not only that I don't want to start crying in Class?_

She looked at me and gave me a nod telling me that she understood. She spent the rest of the day trying to think of ways she could comfort me for what I had to say. Finally the last bell rang and we raced to my car.

'Wow you are so lucky that you family let's you drive. Wow I didn't know you lived in town."

"Actually I don't I just wanted to grab some sweets for us tonight. I hope you don't mind this is the first time I hosted a sleepover."

"Yeah and you should tell me what you were going to tell me in math."

"I'll tell you at my house."

The rest of the ride was quiet the rest of the way. When we finally got to the house she looked more shocked then when we left the school. I led her inside to meet my family and my dad. Apparently Alice knew I was brining Maddie over to spend the night so she had the whole family downstairs waiting. Alice greeted her to everyone and then made way for my dad to greet her. He had that crooked smile on and I saw him pull out his wallet. Good for me I knew his plan before he could embarrass me.

"Hey Maddie this is my dad you know I still have to tell what I have to tell you. I'm going to grab us some Cokes go and meet me outside."

"Okay see you Mr. Cullen." I made sure she was out of earshot before I spoke.

"What do you think you were doing that would have been so embarrassing you never bring out the baby pictures only in movies."

"Well I thought I would get back at you for nearly catapulting me through the ceiling."

"I could do that to you anytime I want and besides how do you have baby pictures of me," I waited for him to answer But I soon saw where he got them, "You didn't. That was Bella's it's the only thing I have with her pictures in it. Never touch my things again." I ran out of there grabbing the first to sodas, with my mind, I saw from the fridge. I ran to the forest to look for Maddie. I couldn't see her anywhere. I started to panic because if that red haired vampire was out there she could turn Maddie into one just like JJ. Finally I found her sent, which was weird, and followed it to behind an old house that was broken down.

"Oh there you are I was scared there for a while. Don't ever do that again."

"Okay I'm sorry. We can talk here because none will find us here."

I handed her one of the sodas I held and went over yesterday's events editing out the werewolf and vampire. In the end I had to tell her the powers that I had all but a few. I left out the telekinesis and all the heightened senses that came with being half vampire. "So you see why I couldn't tell you in math I would have busted out in tears."

"That's so sad. You know I had a friend that died a couple years ago. So I know what you're going through."

"Really how?"

"Well let's just say that I had a friend that died in a car crash that I was also in. I wasn't supposed to live but did and she got the impact that killed her automatically. So don't worry you have a great family and a great friend that'll get you through this."

It wasn't much that she said but it was enough to tell me that I was stronger than this. I went ahead and told her about Jacob and just described him as a brother. It was starting to rain so we went inside and hid in my room. I spent the night tossing and turning trying to wrap my head around what happened to JJ. I knew I was dreaming because Seth had left and no other wolves came in the middle of the night. I looked next to me and Maddie was still fast asleep. I got up to go and see what was going on. I looked at the clock hanging on my wall and it said that it was 5am. I looked from the balcony at the top of the stairs. There was Seth and my dad talking to each other. I decided to listen in and see what was going on.

_Edward I can't go back she's just going to find a way to get here and I promised Jake that I would help protect her._

_Well thank you but I would advise you to stay in the woods until her friend is gone._

_Wait she has a friend here is it JJ?_

_No I'm sorry it's her new one from school Maddie. I'm going to go and see if they're up yet. Remember stay in the woods._

I ran back to my room as quietly as I could and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open a crack and next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. I knew he was stronger than Jake so I imedetly got up. He had a lot of worry in his eyes. He told me to get Maddie up and for both of us to get ready we were going to drop her off at her house early. I did as he asked and we both headed down for some breakfast. Maddie was surprised to see Seth at the table. I wasn't I heard him planning to come and get some food since he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. I knew there was something wrong the minute Seth looked at Maddie. I knew Maddie was over taken by Seth already just because of how hot he was.

"Ah you must be Maddie. Hi I'm Seth you're very pretty." Seth said love all over his voice.

"Yes and you must, obivously, be hot-I mean Seth." She said getting nervous because she called him hot instead of Seth. "Hey Luna why didn't you tell me your stepbrother had such a hot friend." She whispered thinking Seth couldn't hear. I shrugged my shoulders but when I looked up I saw that Seth was blushing when he heard that Maddie had thought that he was hot. Oh great he imprinted on Maddie since his other one became an undead vampire. I looked at my dad and I could tell he knew what was going on.

Boy now he was going to leave the house very often in order to protect the town. The rest of the day was spent very boringly. I started to watch T.V. but then there was nothing else on by noon. I tried to write on the laptop I now had but I soon ran out of ideas. I decided I needed to spend some quality time with my dad. I found him at his piano playing a soft melody I recognized. It was my mother's lullaby that Jake used to play from a cd he had whenever I had a bad dream or was upset.

I sat down next to him. He seemed a bit surprised that he stopped playing. I put my hands over his and played the next couple of notes. He looked at with a smile across his face he seemed so proud that I knew that song. He played another tune and stopped waited for me to play. Again I played the notes perfectly. I knew he thought that I was cheating.

"I'm not reading your mind I just memorized the tunes. Jacob had a cd with your pieces and he would play it for me whenever I had a bad dream or was upset."

"He seemed that he was the best fake dad ever. You know I am wondering how you learned to play the piano though."

"Oh I learned at school. I had a music class but they canceled it so I asked the teacher to teach me to play the piano during that free period I had."

I spent the last couple hours of day light I had with my dad listening to his music. I felt myself starting to fall asleep and I guess I finally had the courage to tell him the one thing every dad wants to hear from their daughter. I rested my head against his shoulder and very quietly whispered 'I love you Dad'. I really knew I fell asleep when I felt cold arms carry me up the stairs to my room. He laid me down on my bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead and said 'I love you to Luna'.

Chapter 13

I woke the next day I woke to a bright sunny day. I at first thought that I was in Canada. I was fully awake when I looked out of the window. When I got my sight back I realized I wasn't in my room at all. In fact I wasn't in the house at all. I knew I was in a hotel and a very nice one at that. To me it looked like a Holiday Inn. I sat in the bed trying to think this thing through. I heard a knock on the door. I got up to go and answer it but I knew better then to open it up. 'Room service and I'm just going to leave this food by the door so you can have it later'. I waited till I knew he was a safe distance away. Sure enough there was the food and a note on it that was written in my dad's hand writing and a small package.

I went straight to the bed and ate some of the food while I opened the package first. There was another box along with a small red cell phone my collection of books and at least $1300. I opened the phone and looked in the contacts and apparently someone put 6 other numbers in it. My attention soon fell on the note. It was very short:

_Dear Luna,_

_I am so sorry that I left you there with no protection. I had to put you there in order to keep you safe. I have asked the hotel staff to keep you in the hotel at all times unless I call and tell them its okay to let you go. Again I am so sorry but I had no other choice it was either this or I send you half way around the world. The money is for buying anything you need. Remember I Love You._

_Dad_

I took out the smaller box and opened it. There was a stack of photos and a piece of jewelry that was so gorgeous. It was a diamond necklace with a gold chain with the inside of the box saying that: This is for you when we return home and you know the truth. Mom. It was hard to believe that my mom wasn't a princess or something. I finished up my food and laid on the bed wondering what to do first. I knew I had two choices I could either call my dad first or figure out where I was. I knew if I could know where I was at I could make a plan to get out of here if my dad insisted that I had to stay here. Then I would call my dad and ask him why I had to stay here.

I was about to head out of the door when I realized that I was in shortest pjs I owned. He must have grabbed the first pair he saw. That's when it hit me I had no idea where my clothes were. I was heading back to the bed to grab the cell I was left with when the closet door opened and there were my clothes and some new ones. I grabbed my pink rose shirt and the first pair of jeans I saw. I then knew I should try to master that while I was here and when I got home my thought transfer that Jacob said I had. I was finally ready to go to the hotel lobby.

I looked for the thing that held all of the brochures of local attractions. The first one I saw was for one of Sea World in California. How did he get here in one night? Then my answer hit me thinking back to that day when Maddie's mom had thought that they drove really fast. Boy was he overreacting with this protecting thing. I ran back to my room so furious that I didn't see the guy walking towards me. Apparently he didn't see me coming either because we both ran into each other. I looked up to apologize but I lost my words. He was really hot. He looked to be about six 'six or six 'seven. Broad shoulders dark brown eyes and brown hair just made him all the more to look at. I tried to speak but I still couldn't process words.

"Um... sorry about that I didn't see you coming with all those dishes. My name's Dimitri what about you?" He said to me I could hear a tiny bit of a Russian accent telling me that he grew up around it but had lived here most of his life.

"What about me do you see something that you like?" he started to laugh a bit which finally made me see what I just said. "Sorry my name's Lunaris or Luna for short. Hey um how old are you?" I had to ask because it would have been wrong for me to be in love with someone that was 23.

"I'm 16. Lunaris that's a pretty name and don't feel bad about saying that I get that a lot by other girls at my school but you want to know what makes yours cool enough to continue talking to is that yours made me laugh." He smiled at me and I knew that would have made my mind reading go crazy since I was at my weakest. But for the first time I was glad that happened because his mind said: _Boy she's pretty maybe I should look her up her room so I could talk to her a bit more. I just can't wait to tell my mom that I found the perfect girl even though she's a year or two older._

I helped him pick up the things he dropped. I said bye to him and went to my room only to realize I left the room key in the room and I had no idea what room number I was in. I looked around to make sure I did not just seem like a total idiot in front of Dimitri. He wasn't there so I felt relived. I ran to the front desk to ask where I was staying at and to ask for another room key. I got there only to find Dimitri there. I asked for everything I needed and then went to my room with Dimitri as an escort to make sure I didn't get lost. I got to my room and when I opened the door a small breeze from an open window hit me with his scent of not only his cologne but the smell of his blood which smelled good. It was like a mint mixed with strawberries. The blood was where I got the strawberry from and the mint was from his cologne. I told him bye and that I would see him later if he worked here.

I got to my bed and picked up the small red cell phone and dialed my dad's number. It didn't even take a minute for him to answer. He sounded like he was upset that I called.

"What do you need I'm kind of busy here."

"I want to know why you sent me here. And I don't want that it was to protect me I want to know everything."

"Okay Alice had a vision that she was going to come for you in a week but she still doesn't know where that you're living with us. But Alice also saw here trick the answer from JJ. Don't worry though we have a plan and I'll see you on the next rainy day there."

"Don't you DARE hang up on me. I want to know why you sent me to California and asked the hotel staff to keep me in the building? Don't you think that I just might go crazy?"

"Well that's not my problem. Look everyone is safe okay Victoria isn't going to get you I promise. Oh I asked the staff to keep you inside so you don't come back before I say it's okay. Look I really have to go. Bye."

"Wait I'm-," he hung up and there I was standing waiting till I could move again. I was so mad I started running around and screaming and cursing over almost everything that had happened to me and my life. I stopped when I heard a knock on the door. I looked out of the peep hole and saw that it was Dimitri. I made sure the chain lock was on and opened the door.

"Hey are you okay because I've gotten complaints from people of you yelling and have asked me to tell you to keep it down."

I felt that my yelling was done and that it was time for the tears that always followed anger screaming. "Okay I'll stop yelling i think I'm done anyway." I said trying to hold the tears back. But seeing him knowing I could talk to him the tears came down. How embarrassing. I opened the door fully and ran into his arms. Hugging him was like getting a hug from Jake when I was upset. He hugged me back and we stood there for a couple of seconds. Even though to me it felt like hours.

Chapter 14

He finally broke the silence," If you need someone to talk to I could be that person. I was getting off anyway." I looked at him I wanted to say that would be wonderful but I guess my eyes said it for me. He pulled me away and lead me to the bed were he sat me down and left to go and make sure the other guy was there. I still cried but I was silent the whole time. It felt like he was gone for hours but he soon came back and there was his scent being blown in the small wind from the door closing. He sat down next to me and took my hands that were still in fists. I knew I had to tell him almost everything.

"You know why I was screaming and the place is such a mess well I was really mad at my dad for leaving me here and I have special powers." By then I couldn't even look at him.

"Wait you have special abilities. That's really cool can you do some of them for me?" he looked at me with eyes full of wonder and excitement. I tried really hard to give him my thoughts. "Whoa that was cool I never knew you lived in Canada. What else can you do?"

"Well I'm not good but I can move objects with my mind and read minds. But don't you want to know why I have them."

"Well yeah but I still wouldn't care what you are even if you were an alien or something."

"Well if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else and not get too scared of me and my family." He nodded his head and I took a deep breath. "I'm a dhampir which makes me half vampire and half human. I don't believe I'm venomous when I bite but I know for a fact that I don't drink blood well I guess I used to when I was a really tiny baby but after my mom died I ate just regular food. So I won't eat you even though you blood would smell good to anyone else."

"Wow that's cool that your half vampire. I bet you've lived on this earth for a long time and you still look 17 which I'm guessing is when you stopped ageing."

"Wait unless you call 14 years a long time I stopped growing when I turned 14. And apparently I look 17. But then again I've always looked a couple of years older then I really was." I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the look on his face. We kept talking until I noticed that it was time for dinner. I got sad at the fact that he might have to leave. He noticed the time also and was about go out the door when he turned around.

"Hey um you want to come to eat dinner with me and my mom?"

"Remember I can't leave the hotel unless you and your mom live here and your jobs are for you to be able to live here." I was really just trying to make a small joke but he simply replied.

"Yeah that's why I asked."

I decided to go since I would have just ordered pizza. His room was on the top floor and it was pretty nice. There was a pull out couch and a bedroom, a mini kitchen and a nice bathroom. He gestured me telling me to stay out here while called to the woman in Russian. I heard my name mixed in and the woman looked at me and a smile spread across her face. She came to me and gave a hug. She pulled back and I saw that she was wearing a light red dress with flowers on it and a white apron with white tennis shoes. She led me inside and sat me down on a chair that was at a round wood table. I soon located Dimitri and he was in more casual clothes. His mom said something to him that I couldn't understand.

"Luna we are havin' Mac n' cheese it's Dimka's favorite. I hope you like it." I couldn't help but laugh a small giggle. I wasn't laughing at the accent I thought that was cool but it was her nickname for Dimitri.

"Mom can you please not use my nickname it's a bit embarrassing especially in front of a girl I really like." He told her. He looked back to me and whispered, "Sorry she does that a lot. But I think you'll really like the food she has enough money to open a restaurant but she wants to open it up in a small town in Washington. She's trying to get enough to get the tickets and to fix it up."

The dinner was put right in front of me and it looked really good. I started to dig in put I slowed myself down but I saw that he was also was doing what I was about to do. I went with it and talked to them it was very easy I felt like I was a part of the family. Then his mom said something to him. But the look on his face told me that it was either good news or I should stay away from him. He read the alarm in my face and put a hand over mine.

"Don't worry she was just telling me that she would hope that I would get married to you someday and that we would be a made match back home in Russia." He told his mom that he had to take me back to my room and that he would be back in a bit. She said something to him that was along the lines of stay out as long as he wanted. We got back to my room and stood there. I was about go inside when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. It was filled with such passion that I kissed him back with the same passion. He soon trapped me between him and the door. And all too quickly he pulled away and ran back to his room.

I was still dazed when I got to bed. I laid there thinking about all that happened and my dad seemed to be such a small problem. But the phone rang and my daze ended. I looked at the caller I.D. Alice was calling. I answered it and she began talking with such speed that I had to tell her to calm down and tell me slowly.

"Okay first off I had two visions the first is that it's going to be about another two weeks till she comes the exact date is August 27th. That's not the real reason I called though. My second one is that I saw you getting married to a guy named Dimitri. Why are you getting married you're too young?"

"Alice I'm not getting married right now okay I just met this guy and his mom said that she hoped we would get married someday. Besides I won't be able to see him after the 27th of August. So don't worry we're just friends for now."

"Well I just hope that maybe he could be my boyfriend for the short time I'm here since he lives and works here."

"Okay I won't tell your dad. Got to go bye."

I finally fell asleep after that and for the first time in awhile I dreamed of something other then what happened a week ago. I was on an island lying on the beach in total bliss. It wasn't until I relaxed enough that I looked to my left and I saw Jake. He looked like he was not only pleased to see that I was safe but also disappointed. He put his hand out towards my heart and touched it.

"Wait I see the disappointment in your eyes. Why? Why are you disappointed?" I asked not knowing what he was trying to tell me. He didn't answer but he pulled out what seemed to be a rope and showed me that I was a part of it. I soon realized that he was sad that I was falling for another guy. I felt really bad that I was doing this to him but what about me I should have known about this stuff a long time ago. Not only that he was dead so I couldn't love him. "Look if you're upset over Dimitri you shouldn't okay. He's a really good guy and besides don't you want me to be happy. One way for me to happy is for you to let this go." I tried to say it as calmly as possible and picking up the rope towards the end. "Look if you don't believe me that Dimitri is a good guy then you can either go to his dreams and talk to him or you let me show you."

"You know you're right I should let go but I can't only you can. That's why I was disappointed and why I'm in your dream. When you started to like, no I should say, love him the bond grew stronger to where you will always see me when you look at him."

"What no I don't want that how do I break it? Please I want to be able love."

"Well there are two options. One you die by a vampire bite or you say to him that you love him with all his heart. Now there's another way but I don't think you want to hear it."

"Just tell me it can't be any worse than the other two."

"Okay you have to tell me you don't love me and then drink my blood. And no it can't be now. You have to drink my real blood and yell it to me. I have to go now. TTYL."

"Dad remember what I said about text talk." He smiled at me and disappeared like a ghoust. Next thing I heard was a knock on my door. I woke instantly and had Jake's words echoing in my mind still. I looked through the peep hole and saw Dimitri there for a split second and then Jake just like he said. I quickly opened the door and let him inside. I could already eliminate the first option of killing myself. Maybe the last one if fave jeans didn't have his blood on them anymore. He stood there for a while thinking of how he could process what he was going to say. Finally he spoke.

"Look I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I was just weak and I couldn't help myself." he paused for a moment," What I'm really trying to say is that I love you and I would do anything for you. But I want to know if you love me to. So do you?"

I didn't know what to say. Jake said that if I told him I loved him the bond would be broken. "Yes I love you also. You're sweet, funny, hot and the nicest guy I've meet in such a long time.'' I looked at him to see if it was broken. It wasn't maybe it took more and I had to prove it a different way. But I didn't care he loved me and that's all that mattered.

Chapter 15

It had been the best week I had in all of the 14 years of my life. I realized that if I didn't think about Jake then I wouldn't see him. I spent my days talking, helping and hanging out with Dimitri. Then ending the days with eating dinner with him and his mom, whose name was Anya. I was really happy that nothing could bring me down. Then came a Sunday where Dimitri had to do some errands and was going to be out most of the day. I needed some sun so I decided to go to the pool and sun bathe. As I sat there I started to doze off. I woke when a guy came and was standing right over me. He was blonde with a beer glass in his hand. I got up the minute I smelled the alcohol on his breath. I started to walk away when he grabbed me.

"Hey wait were are you going baby. I've been watching you and I really want you."

"No go away." I yelled getting his hand off of me. Again I started to walk away when again he grabbed me. "You know I'm not really into guys who get drunk before 3o'clock."

"Oh how wrong you are no one has ever said no to Damon. You made a big mistake." He punched me in the side of my face and threw me in the water. I was so dazed from the hit I forgot how to swim. There I floated to the bottom struggling to get to the top only he threw me in to the deepest parts so it was harder to get to. I felt the water get into my lungs and stopped struggling. I heard a crash through the water. Someone grabbed me and was taking me to the surface. My head hit the ground and there was more pressure on my chest. I felt water coming up my throat and a pair of lips touching mine breathing air into me. I heard the water leave my lungs and the coughing that was me trying to breathe again.

"Luna are you alright? Do something to let me know you can hear me." The only thing I could do was to get up and become closer to the one that saved me. It took me awhile to realize it was Dimitri that saved me. I knew he was still waiting for me to do something so I did the first thing that came to my mind which was to kiss him. He pulled me away and picked me up and started to carry me back to my room. When we got to the door he put me down on the ground to open the door I was close to falling a couple of times but if it wasn't for his mom being there to keep me up I would have been out cold for awhile.

He set me on the bed and started to leave saying he would check up on me later. "Wait stay with me I don't want to be alone." He said something in Russian and came back. He laid beside me on the bed. "What happened after I went into the water?" He paused wondering if I was really listening.

"Well I had just come back and my mom told me that you were out by the pool. I went out there to surprise you but I saw that guy throw you in the water. I ran out there and punched him and told him to back off. Once I saw that he was well away from you I jumped in the water and saved you. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. Why didn't you swim because I know you can."

"I don't think you saw but he punched me on the side of my head so I couldn't remember much after that." He pulled some of my hair back and put it behind my ear. I saw my face through his eyes. I did have black eye and it was swelling really bad. I tried to hide my face but he was already getting ice for it. It did help a lot it looked like it had been a couple of days. We sat there for awhile I was starting to get tired so I laid my head down. He curled up to sleep next to me. I was in such peace I did not see him move over me and kiss me with emotions I couldn't describe. Next thing I knew I was kissing him back and he had started to attempt to take my shirt off but stopped. I didn't want him to stop. It took me a moment for me to see that he knew I didn't want to go all the way. I told him that we could just do it without taking off his boxers and me with just my bra and underwear. And that's how it was for the two of us not knowing what the time was or where we were just me and Dimitri existed.

* * * * * * *

I awoke the next morning over his chest, which was the only thing that was taken off other than his pants that he removed yesterday saving me. I traced the lines of his chest and just breathing in his scent. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I heard his thoughts and he was feeling the same I was, happy and that we belonged together. I never wanted this moment to end but all too soon it did with a text from my dad saying that he would be there in 5min. My happiness turned to fear as I thought about what would happen when he saw me and my true love together. I quickly got up threw him his shirt and pants and told him he had to get out of here.

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's my dad and I can't be seen with you like this he would do terrible things to you." I was in such a rush trying to think of an excuse to be out of the room when I remembered he would know if he heard his thoughts. "One other thing when he's here try not to think about last night until he's gone."

"Will do and especially since I have to work the front desk. I'll see you later."

I saw him leave and headed to the bathroom to get in the shower. Not too long after I got in I heard my hotel door open. I heard him call my name but soon heard that I was in the shower. He told me he would meet me in the lobby. I sent him me saying okay. I got dressed very shakily nervous for Dimitri and praying he wasn't going to give us away. I looked in to make sure my dad didn't get suspicious.

_Hi there I'm going to take my daughter out for the day_

_Yes sir no problem He didn't suspect anything yet_

_Um... Dimitri you have some lipstick on your check there_ Great did I have to wear such a bright _lipstick color?_

_Oh that well you know mother's they never want their only child to grow up_ Good cover

I stopped listening and ran out the door. I saw my dad and he had a lot of worry but he was happy to see me safe. I was glad I had recently decided to cover half of my face with my thick hair. He still didn't know about the partial black eye I was hiding. He led me outside to his car, I was able to sneak a small smile and wave to Dimitri. I looked at the sky and it was very cloudy and showed no signs of parting or rain. We drove around the big city I never had the chance to explore. Apparently I wasn't too far from the airport. He first took me to an elegant restaurant for breakfast. It was a lot of catching up and talks about mom. I was wondering where he was taking us next. It was to Disneyland. We had such a great time going on all the rides. It wasn't till we stopped for lunch that a conversation about Dimitri came up.

"So that Dimitri kid he seems really nice. Has one of the best minds I've read other then when I first met Seth. He would be a good boyfriend. I can already tell he has a crush on you and he's in your age range. What do you think of him?"

"I think he's a good man like you said. His mom's really nice too." I flipped my hair by accident that reveled the remits of the black eye I had gotten yesterday. My hair soon came down but not soon enough for my dad to see. Just like Dimitri had he brushed my hair back reveling that horrible scar on my face that was a memory of yesterday.

"Did he do that to you?" He asked trying to keep calm and trying to understand.

"No dad Dimitri did not give this black eye. He actually saved me from drowning and a drunken guy that would have done worse if he didn't show up. It was the drunk that gave it to me. That's another thing you have to work on is that you need to not to jump to conclusions." I felt my anger taking over but I soon calmed down as not to give us away.

He nodded and siad,"Yes you're right I have to stop that and control my temper like you just did."

It was the first time we agreed on something that didn't involve negatives. We got back to the hotel and I instead that he had to thank the guy that saved his daughter. Anya wasn't that surprised to see us at the door. She yelled to Dimitri to make another place setting. He came out shocked that I brought my dad with me. I sent him messages telling him that he just wanted to thank him for saving me. He calmed down a bit but he was still very nervous.

It was a very awkward dinner for me and my love. My dad and Anya had a great time talking in Russian and remembering trips and living there. It was awkward for me and Dimitri because we couldn't speak. It finally came the time came for dinner to end. I said goodbye and was lead down to my room by my dad. He gave me a hug good bye and that's when I saw why he was so worried he was thinking that he was going to lose the battle with Victoria. But he didn't want me to live with no family at all. He left before I could tell him he didn't have to worry, so I gave him all the positive thoughts I could give him until I couldn't hear his car anymore.

Chapter 16

Guilt

It was time for me to come up with a plan to be in that battle. I just had to come up with a way to get out of the hotel. I then needed to get a ride to the airport. Since my dad took away the fake license. I really hated to admit it but the only way out was by using Dimitri. I had more than enough money to buy the plane ticket so I would give the rest to him. I had it by the next morning I would say in the afternoon, the day before the 27th, that I had to go back home that night. It was a good plan but I hated using him.

I went to go and see him like nothing was wrong. I had another week before I would be saying good bye to him forever, maybe. He said he had a surprise for me in the indoor garden. I was happy that he cared so much for me. It was hot and steamy by the time I found him he was sitting on a stone bench. I sat beside him and he wasn't looking me in the eye. He was staring at a pink hibiscus.

"That's a pretty flower I think it's from Hawaii." I told him trying to make conversation.

"Yeah it's pretty but not as pretty as you," I blushed and he finally turned to look at me. "Do you love me? I don't mean as puppy dog love I mean true love were you couldn't live without me?"

"Yes of course," I would have added that I was sad that I would be leaving in about a week to a week and a half. "What's all this about you know this already." That's when I saw it.

He kneeled in front of me and showed me a ring. "Because I want to make a promise to you. This was the promise ring my dad gave to my mom when he was my age. He told me to give it to the one girl I loved with all my heart on his death bed when I was 9. I didn't understand till now."

I was struck hard how could I use him now. "Will this promise follow even if we're far apart? I don't want to take it if we have to be close. And you don't have to tell me the promise I know what it is."

"Yes it follows. So you know that the promise is that we will get married one day. Well there's one thing left to ask do you except?" I nodded not wanting to burst out in tears. He smiled and placed the silver ring with a small diamond in my left hand.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to tell my dad next time I see him. Wait was this the surprise you had for me the day that you saved me."

"Yes but I wanted to do it in front of my mother."

Getting that didn't make me feel any less guilty. He had the day off and said he wanted to take me for a walk through out the hotel. But I told him I really didn't feel good which was true. He insisted that I just needed something to eat. I agreed and went despite I could barely look at him. I listened and did fell a bit better once I had some food.

Nearly a week had passed and it was one day before I had to tell him good bye. I was very hesitant. It was that night I let my emotions get the better of me. We were sitting on my bed just talking when he just told me he loved me and I burst into tears.

"I'm sorry so sorry." I said between sobs. I couldn't stop they kept coming down. How could you tell the one you loved that you were leaving him?

"Shh. Its okay there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm here." He took me in his arms and was trying to dry my tears.

"No I am because I'm going to have to leave you to help the person I love more." I knew I had hurt him but when I looked up he had sympathy in his eyes but a hint of rage on his face. "Please you have to understand without him I'll be alone in this world with no one to live with."

"Look if I was just a fling let me know because I thought it was something more." He now had rage all over his face.

"No don't you get it I have to save him or I'll have no family at all. You are the one I love and nothing will ever change that." I was still crying but for him not trusting me. He was very confused about what I was saying that he got up and left. I sat there crying the rest of the day.

Chapter 17

Good Byes

I went to meet him at the front desk but he wasn't there. I asked Anya but she said that he went for a drive last night and hasn't come back. I knew she was lying I saw her memory having him come home his face not showing any emotion until she heard him cry soft almost silent tears. I went under her arm to find him on the bed still sleeping. I figured he would be so I left the note on the pillow next to him. I left to meet him in the gardens so we could talk.

It was an hour later till he came down. I sat with my back to him my luggage at my feet and the money in my pocket. He sat down on the bench next to me. I gave him the small silver ring. He took it with a bit of hesitation. He was the one who broke the silence.

"You said you wanted to talk. What about there's nothing to talk about?"

"Yes there is. Look I'm sorry about yesterday I've just been feeling guilty for what I'm about to do." I sighed feeling a bit better to get that off my chest.

"What are you about to do? Break up with me?" I turned to face him by then trying to control my anger when he thought I was breaking up with him.

"No I don't want to but if you do that would be bad for me but it's only because I have to leave. That's also why I have to talk to you. I need you to give me a ride to the airport. I'm going home to save my family." He finally saw the suitcase I had. "I have to. That's why I gave the ring back because I just know that you'll need it. Not only that I might not come back."

"What time do you leave? I have to know so that I know when to get you outta here." I knew he was trying to make a joke but there was just too much sorrow.

"In an hour I still have to buy a ticket. I'm glad we had time to sort this out. But I should be leaving soon." I got up to head off to the lobby to wait for him.

He suggested that we went out the back an hour later. It was cloudy and showed a good chance of rain. It didn't take long to get there. He insisted that he walked me inside and made sure that I got a ticket. It was raining really hard when I got the flight. There was one leaving soon and I could make it if I didn't say good bye. But if I didn't make it there was another one coming in another hour. I saw Dimitri leave out the door. I stood there waiting for her to print the ticket that would get me on either flight.

"Can you watch my stuff there's something I have to take care of." With that I ran to the door after him. I ran all the way to his car. I ran straight to him and when I was close enough I jumped up and kissed him right then and there. He was surprised at first but melted in to it. By the time we stopped we were both soaked from the rain. I handed him the envelope of left over money. "It might not be much but it's enough to buy the tickets and do some construction on the restaurant. Just promise me that if you chose Forks to come visit me."

"I will and here I want you to keep this." He had the ring. He placed it in the palm of my hand and closed my hand over it. "Just so you have a little something to remember me by." We kissed for the last time and I felt like there was a lot of weight lifted off my shoulders. We finally parted our separate ways. I collected my things and went to go and wait for the next plane. The lady that helped me was upset that she didn't have a boyfriend like that. I was really tired by the time I got on the plane. I fell asleep and had another dream visit by Jacob.

"What do you want now to tell me the bond will never be broken because I'll never see him again?" He had a smile across his face telling me that I had gotten it wrong.

"I have some good news. The bond is broken because you showed your love and devotion for him."

"How? I always had. All I did was give him the rest of the money I had except for $50 for a cab. "

"You went back to apologize and to say good bye the right way. Remember the kiss that kiss gave him all the thoughts and times you shared." He was gone after that. I spent the rest of the plane ride thinking I was with him. For awhile I believed it until I was wakened up by a flight attendant telling me that we were landing. I felt really depressed but I knew I had to put that in the back of my mind until the battle was over.

The cab ride was fast. I got to the house and it seemed that they hadn't been there in weeks. It was true they were trying to lead her to a different place. I dropped my stuff in my room it had only been a minute or two, but there was Alice sitting on the couch. She turned to face me when she heard me. She had relief all over her face.

"I am so glad you came. Without you we were going to lose. And I'm sorry about Dimitri." She hugged me. "Come on I'll show you where we're fighting."

"Let me guess it's the baseball field." I knew I was right but my dad hit me. "Wait my dad can't see me he thinks I'm still in California. I know where it is I'll meet you there." She looked at me like I was crazy but knew I was right. She nodded and left to get back to the rest of those that were fighting. I ate some lunch and headed to the field. But when I got to the edge there was a weird scent that lead upward. As I started up I recognized JJ. I followed her as quietly as I could. She stopped hearing something in the distance. I listened too and the battle had already started.

Chapter 18

_The Battle with the one who caused Pain_

She started to run it wasn't a problem for me to keep up. I soon tripped over a rock and she turned around to face me.

She started to leap at me but I was one step ahead of her. I moved her into a tree and kept her pinned there. She had a wild killing look in her eyes. I soon knew that she wanted my blood. I sent her calming thoughts and it worked she soon realized that she was near killing me. She looked up and was a bit surprised to see me. I slowly brought her down from the tree.

"What are you doing here? I could have killed you." She yelled at me.

"I came back to help I'm not going to hide in a hotel while the last of my family is killed off. Besides what are you doing helping Victoria because I know that this is not what you want."

"You're right I don't want this but she said that I could be with Seth forever."

"But you can't one you'd drink his blood like this and two I hate to tell you this but he can't imprint on a vampire."

"Wait Jake imprinted on you and your half vampire."

"Keyword half. I'm still part human and someone will tell you later but he imprinted on my other best friend Maddie. I don't know what it is with Seth and my friends." She looked like she would cry if she could. "Look there's another coven in Alaska like my family. You could live there the 3 sisters are single too. Now go before you get killed. Or you could help Seth in the battle just make sure too let them know that you're going to help them. Oh before I forget where is Victoria?"

"She's on the mountain waiting for your dad. But I think he might need help defeating her with battle."

"Thank you and good luck." With that she went to the battle field. I went up the mountain till I saw a clearing that was mostly rocks on one side. There she was the bitch that not only killed my mom but Jake too. She was also the reason I was filled with this loss for Dimitri. I climbed the nearest tree and waited till I could pounce on her back. I didn't have to wait long. I jumped from the tree and landed with the correct precision.

She tried to get me off but I was stronger. I tried to rip her head off but I wasn't that strong. She finally got me off and I hit the ground with a hard hit to the head from a rock. She had a wild animal look in her eyes. I then let my temper get the better of me. I thought of all the things she's done to me and it wasn't hard after that to attack her. She came at me but I was quicker I was already behind her and had torn off part of her arm. But she had a trick up her sleeve. She faced me with a conniving smile.

"Why did you choose me to be your first battle? I bet your dad's been teaching you how to fight. But by the way you came on me it seemed that he never taught you. Or what about your mom."

"She didn't teach me she's gone." I didn't add that I never knew he was my father till recently. "I may not fight well but I know enough to defeat you."

"Wait what do you mean that she's gone? Oh that's right I killed her. She thought she could keep you away from me but to bad so sad she was wrong." She came at me again I wasn't ready and was pinned to the ground. I tried to get her off but my strength was weak. "You know when I'm done here maybe I should make a visit to your friend Dimitri." She knew about him but how. Then I faintly remember that I saw a glimpse of red hair in the shadows of the hotel that day I nearly drowned. She saw that I was hurt at this and leaned down to try to bite me. I quickly used my powers to pin her to the pile of rocks.

"So it is true you can do that. Very different then I thought." I was confused put kept my concentration on her. "Well with your mom's power that showed when she was human and your dad's."

"Why did you want to kill me and my mom and Jake?"

"Oh I never wanted to kill your mom. It was her that kept me from you. And Jacob well he was the one who didn't give me the information I needed. But killing you was to get back at Edward and Bella."

"But why kill me and not my mom?" I saw her memory and she wanted revenge on them for killing both of her mates. She was thinking of what to say as I saw the memories. Alice was right I was stronger than my dad.

"Well they killed my James and Riley. I figured that he knew about you. But you were the one thing that they both loved dearly or so I thought." I let my guard down and let the hold down. She leapt up at me but I was very fast. I went at her again but she landed a blow at me. It was like that I could hardly get a blow on her until she finally got me down. I was about to kick her off when too soon she sank her teeth in to my soft warm flesh. I felt the pain but I started to black out. This was it I was dying the most painful death I could think of.

Chapter 19

_Dying Painfully_

I heard screaming but to me it sounded more like to me screeching. Alice was over me trying to calm me and holding me down. I was thrashing at the pain. She was calling to my dad to come and help her know what was going on. I tried to think of the first time Jake visited me in my dreams when he told me that I could die by a vampire bite. I realized the screaming was me.

"Suck the Fucking venom out of me. Or I'll never keep the promise I made Dimitri." I finally found my voice but I was slowly going out of it forever.

"You know I can't do that you smell just as good as Bella. I would kill you we need Carlisle."

"Edward you don't have time. You stopped with Bella then you could stop with her. Just do it before it's too late. Hurry her death is becoming clearer."

"I'll make it go away. You'll keep that promise." I felt the pain ease and the life coming back to me. I went into the blackness of a coma coming over me. I saw everything I did in my life and my memories with Dimitri coming to me. I never knew that this part of life was peaceful. I relived every moment having a new appreciation for what I was. I was not evil or good I was just a person who was different just like everyone else.

Chapter 20

_Awakening at last_

I awoke in my bed at home. It had all been a dream. But if it was then I must still be in it because I don't live here. But I had a good imagination for coming up with Dimitri. As I thought of him there was an ache in my chest as if I had no heart. I tried to get up but my ribs hurt really bad. There was a tube in my nose that was annoying the hell out of me. I was about to take it out when a cold hand stopped me. It was, if this was a dream, my dad.

"You better not do that. No you are not in a dream and you do live here." He said it like he was glad I woke up. The events came back the battle, leaving and meeting Dimitri, and the worst Jake dying and my mom already dead.

"What happened? How long have I've been out?" It sounded like I haven't spoken in weeks my voice was so horse.

"Well JJ came to help out and told me she saw you and that you went off to face Victoria by yourself. I got there in just the nick of time. You told me to suck the venom out of you and it worked I guess. I almost lost you do you know how stupid that was of you." He may have had rage on his face but sadness in his eyes.

"I know but I didn't want to stay in that hotel and do nothing." He had a look of understanding.

"But if you knew that then why did you still come?" He was trying to understand my thinking. "Was it because you didn't want to live without any family?"

"Yes, I didn't want to live out of suitcase. You don't have to punish me I've had enough. Why do my ribs hurt so much?"

"She nearly crushed them. Now you answer me this question when I get back. What do you mean by 'I've had enough punishment'?" I saw what he meant by later. I saw Maddie come in along with Seth. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. There was some mint in them and there was that ache in my chest again. She put the flowers in a vase on the table next to me and kneeled to my level. Seth stayed by the door not wanting to hurt me even more then I already was.

"I'm so glad you're up I was starting to get really worried. The Doctor said there was a good chance you wouldn't come out of it. I tried to distract myself but it wasn't that easy when Janine left to go back home." She looked like she was about to cry. Seth was at her side imedetly and I saw myself through her eyes. I was beaten pretty badly. I pretty much was in a full body cast for most of the time.

"Hey how long was I in this coma? Please I need to know."

It was Seth who answered, "You were asleep for nearly a month. That car hit you a good one. It's okay if don't remember most of it." He looked at Maddie and then the clock. It was nearly 5:30pm."Come on Maddie we have to go. See you later Lunaris glad to see you're up." I watched them go and see my dad take their place.

"Now do you have an answer to my question?"

"Yes but I really don't want to talk about it." He gave me a look that said I should tell him the reason. "Look I just gave up the most important thing to me that's all. What's with me getting hit with a car?"

"Just a story to tell the feeble minded humans of this town. The most important thing to you is Dimitri isn't it?"

I nodded remembering I told him I had to keep my promise to him. Carlisle came in to check up on me. My dad was told to leave the room. He closed the door and turned to the machines taking some notes. He wanted to say something but was trying to say it in the right way. I tried to be as still as I could while he was looking over the last of the bandages which were on my ribs and the bite on my neck.

"Well your ribs seem to be the worst of your injuries. It will be another two weeks till they heal completely." He sighed and started to talk again."I was worried that I would have to tell Edward that you died. He never left this room. You know I think that this was an old habit of his when he was human but I saw him kneel at the end of your bed and was mumbling a prayer." I felt sad that I caused him all this pain. "You don't talk much do you?"

"I just think a lot that's all. Wait I thought he wasn't that religious?" He looked like he wondered how I knew that. "I saw the memory behind your thoughts and a bit of some other memories like when you changed my dad and Esme."

"Remarkable it's like you have Aro's gift without having to touch anyone. I heard that you also had telekinesis and thought transfer is that true." I nodded happy to give him something to keep his mind somewhere else for a bit. "That's never been heard of before. You must really be unique. I better let your dad in before he breaks the door down. Oh and it was even harder for him because Alice couldn't tell him weather you were going to live or not. Bye." My dad came in and sat in the chair next to me. He told me to get some rest before I asked or answered any more questions. I refused only to be cut short by him hitting the morphine button.

Epilogue

_A Birthday Surprise_

It had been a month since the day I left the love of my life and the battle of revenge. It was my 15th birthday and I was walking to the new restaurant to have lunch and then go to homecoming. I finally saw The Flower of Luna. It looked like a fancy diner. I ran across the street just to have to wait to cross another street. I looked back at the last month and realized everyone was right. I was depressed. I was depressed over Dimitri I had to abandon him.

I was going to the dance because my friend Maddie said it would be good for me considering there was some new cute guy I never saw a glimpse of. She had said that he was being home schooled and was allowed to go to the dance. I went to keep her company and take a chance and see if it was really him. The walk sign came on and I ran to the restaurant.

It was dark inside when I got to the door. But when I opened it up my new group of friends, JJ (or to my new friends Janine), and my whole family came out of hiding and yelled 'Surprise'. I couldn't speak it was the best birthday surprise. Finally I found my words and thanked everyone. My dad was happy to see a bit of life and happiness in my eyes again. They sat me down at a table and handed me small gift after small gift. I had to go and take a break from the gifts since the cake was coming soon. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I looked in the mirror and did see the life in my eyes. There was something else there to but I didn't want to know what it was.

I shrugged it off and headed out. I forgot my purse in the bathroom. I walked backwards trying to tell them that I forgot something. I didn't see the guy behind me and knocked the plates that he was caring on the floor when I turned around. I tried to help him but told me that it was fine. I was suspsious but let it be. I ran back to the table and opened up the last gift from my family. It was two cupcakes. I was confused and showed my friends they knew something but weren't telling me. I looked again and saw the words in icing saying Turn Around. I did and saw their true gift.

Standing behind me was Dimitri holding my cake. Again I was speechless. When I did speak it was the stupidest thing I could have said."Dimitri is that really you?"

He chuckled and set the cake down on the table. "Yes and again you made me laugh when you said that which means that you must be cool enough to continue to talk to." I blushed and turned back to my family.

"It was Edward. We just went along with it. We couldn't wait for this day because it's the day you have life again."Alice said knowing that she was right. I got up from my seat and faced him again. This time it was him who had mystery in his eyes.

"Now it's time for my gift." He kneeled to the ground and pulled out a ring. I saw that Anya held her breath just like I was doing waiting for the question. "Lunaris I've loved you from the minute you ran into me to the day we said our temporary goodbyes. I know you love me too so... Will you marry me? Not now of course but in a few years when you graduate."

I started to cry with joy that I just yelled, "Yes!" I kissed him then and he spun me in his arms. I looked at my dad who very much looked like he approved of me marring him. Dimitri took my hand and took the promise ring off and replaced it with the engagement ring. I finally felt whole again. My life was complete I had Dimitri the love of my life and my friends and family. This was the life I always wanted and nothing or anything was going to change it. I kissed him again knowing it was going to be the first of many in the years to come.


End file.
